Blood Upon the Rose
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: Sequal to 'feathers of red'. When Zhang He is captured buy Shu Han, Jiang Wei tries to make the man defect, but trying to show He the good points of his force made Wei see the bad points... Complete. To be continued: Part 2: 'Silver Thorn'
1. Butterfly net

It wasn't the first time Zhang He and Zhang Liao had been cornered, and they were hoping that this wouldn't be the last time either.

Liao gripped the pole arm tightly, as Zhang He shuffled closer.

The Shu Han troops were close now, merely peons, afraid to attack, but in such vast numbers it would be hard to fight their way out of even these unskilled foes.

"Where is Xu Huang with back up?" Liao sighed, his back pressing against the cold stonewall of the gatehouse.

"He won't get here in time, we have to fight out… or surrender?" Zhang He said.

His speech was met with an unappreciative grunt from Zhang Liao.

"Never suggest surrender, it is the cowards way out." Liao said, twisting his grip on Wyvern.

Zhang He sighed. "I'd like to live through this battle…"

As He spoke, Liao's grip tightened on his weapon, and with an almighty growl, lunged forward into the onslaught of Shu Han soldiers.

---

Another scream of agony arose as Jiang Wei's trident found its mark. He shuddered as the warm blood splattered up his face. This one had gotten too close, if he had struck…

"They… keep… coming!" Wei Yan Grunted, rushing to Jiang Wei's side.

Wei shook violently as the tore his blade from the dead soldier. Killing never got any easier.

Yan could see the fear in Wei's eyes and moved closer. "You… ok?" Yan asked.

Wei looked angrily at his friend. "I'm fine, I don't need concern!" Wei snapped.

Yan stood back. "Oh… sorry…" Yan grumbled, turning to fend off more Cao Wei soldiers.

Wei shuddered looking down at the dead man sprawled before him. This man's blood was on his hands. He could have been someone's father…

"Look out!" Zhao Yun's voice rose above the clattering of swords.

Wei looked up in time to see the massive figure of Zhao Yun slam into him and throw the both of them to the floor. Wei hit the ground as a volley of arrows flew over his head.

"You trying to get yourself killed! Watch what your doing!" Yun spat, half angry and half afraid for Wei's safety.

"I… I'm sorry." Wei stuttered as Yun leapt to his feet and took to the battlefield again, clearing the Cao Wei archers who had just ambushed them.

"Pick up the pace, we're pushing them back!" Huang Zhong's voice rang somewhere in the distance, barely audible over the clatter of blades.

Wei snapped back into reality and pulled himself up.

---

Sima Yi laughed under his dark fan. He surveyed the battle, not needing to fight himself. That's what his personal bodyguards were for. They were Cao Wei's best bodyguards, from Cao Cao himself, since Cao wasn't attending the battle; Yi had them all to himself.

Yi sniggered again. From where he stood he could see Zhuge Liang on the other side of the battlefield, bodyguard less and alone.

Liang returned his gaze with an acknowledging nod, his emotions masked by his white fan.

"Where are your bodyguards Zhuge Liang?" Yi sniggered to himself, turning to survey the rest of the battle.

Huang Zhong drew his bow with a strong arm and pierced two soldiers.

Wei Yan was making short work of Xiahou Yuan's bodyguards.

Zhang He and Zhang Liao were occupied with Zhang Fei and his men.

And Yi's gaze froze, a smile nipping at the sides of his lips as he saw what he was looking for, there, quite isolated in the centre of the field, stood the boy with the trident, Zhuge Liang's boy.

Yi was intrigued, watching the way the young one fought. He had great potential, shame it was being wasted with Shu Han.

His thoughts were shattered by the violent whinny of a horse behind him. He turned slowly to see Xu Huang.

"I'm here master Sima Yi, What are your orders?" Huang asked, giving a salute.

Yi laughed and continued his survey. He could see the two Zhangs were having problems.

"It looks like Zhang Liao could use a hand, go help him." Yi laughed.

"Yes sir." Huang said, turning his horse to leave but Yi checked him, raising his fan in the air.

"I have orders for Zhang He, if you can deliver them." Yi muttered.

"Of course sir." Huang said.

Yi pointed his fan across the field, to where Jiang Wei was fighting and grinned wide.

"Tell him to bring me the young Shu Han strategist, by any means possible."

---

Wei thrust his trident into another victim, pulling him around and using his body as a club to fend off other soldiers.

"You alright there kid?" The gruff voice of Zhang Fei rose next to him.

"Fine," Wei said, jamming his foot into the flank of the dead officer on the end of his pole arm and pulling his weapon free of the matted flesh and muscle.

Fei laughed. "Wow, you're tougher than you look little guy!" He laughed. But his laughter was checked when a scream of terror rose from somewhere close.

The two officers both turned to look, their gaze last in the sea of brawling soldiers.

"That sounded like Xing Cai..." Jiang Wei gasped.

And Fei's face flushed with fear. "I'm coming sweetheart don't worry!" Fei cried out, a look of panic in his eyes. "Can you handle things here?" Fei asked.

"I think so," Wei said.

"You're a good boy!" Fei said, before rushing off to find his daughter.

Wei turned in time to see Zhang He and Zhang Liao coming fast towards him.

---

Zhang He slowed when he saw Wei before him, twisting his trident in hand.

Zhang Liao stopped by his side. "He, What are you waiting for?" Liao snapped.

"I… I can't do it!" He sighed, letting his battle stance drop.

"What? Sima Yi gave you an order, you aren't seriously going to disobey him are you?" Liao gasped, looking around to see if Sima Yi was watching.

"Wei is my friend, I can't hurt him!" Zhang He cried.

"Then I'll do it!" Liao said, pushing He out of the way and rushing towards Wei.

The two met in a deadlock, spear caught between the forks of the trident. Liao's brow furrowed and he pulled back and assaulted again, this time repelled by the side of the trident.

Zhang He stood back, he could not disobey his lord but Jiang Wei was a friend…

But all thoughts were suddenly wiped away when an arrow pierced Zhang Liao's shoulder and he fell to the floor.

---

"Zhang Liao!" He shouted, rushing to his fallen friend's side and pulling him up into his arms.

"Got him!" Huang Zhong laughed, rushing to Jiang Wei's side.

Wei looked horrified as Zhang He started to cry over his injured friend.

Zhang He turned his head, tears rushing down his face, and spat abuse at Huang Zhong.

"Well," Zhong said.

"Well what?" Wei asked.

"Kill 'im boy," Zhong said.

Wei swallowed hard, looking over at Zhang He. He couldn't hurt Zhang He. He had been so kind to him.

"Go on! If you don't I will" Zhong said drawing an arrow and setting it into his bow.

---

Zhang He gulped as he watched the arrow notch in Zhong's bowstring.

"Re enforcements!" Xu Huang's voice laughed behind them as he rode up close.

Zhang He spun around. "Quickly! Get Zhang Liao to safety!" He called, hoisting the injured man up onto his shoulder.

Huang quickly helped and soon he was riding away to safety with the unconscious Liao draped over his horse like a rug.

He turned and focused again on his target, enraged now. Liao was hurt and it was all because he hesitated. There would be no hesitations this time.

He rushed forward, claws in hand, so quickly that Zhong didn't have time to loose his arrow, and with one swipe, the bow was cleaved in two.

Zhong stood back in surprise and He vented his anger on Wei.

---

Jiang Wei barely had time to block as Zhang He lunged towards him, slashing violently.

Wei held up his trident, eyes wide as another flurry of slashes came too close. He tried to step away and stumbled, falling backwards in to a sit.

Zhang He laughed and slashed. Wei leant back and the blow missed his chest, instead shredding the green scarf that covered his breast.

Zhang He was going to kill him! He shouldn't have hesitated!

But as He pulled back for another slash he paused, his face set in a shocked expression, and fell to the ground, slumping into a heap.

Xing Cai stood behind him, shield in hand. She had knocked He out.

"He's all yours now." Zhang Fei laughed, walking to his daughter's side.

Wei pulled himself to his feet, taking his trident in hand once again.

Wei couldn't forget what Zhang He had done for him…

Wei turned to some Zhong's guards and called them over. "Bind him and throw him with the other prisoners." Wei said.

The guards agreed and quickly obeyed.

"Why not kill him?" Fei asked.

"He could be of some use to us." Wei said, averting his gaze. He knew Sima Yi was watching him.

---

Lu Xun shivered involuntarily, pushing his arms close over his sides to press his robes close to his skin. He'd had peace with Zhou Yu gone, but he was coming home now, he had been injured in an arrow ambush and was coming home.

Xun sighed. Yu had no power over him now, but memories of the torment he had endured under his former master still resounded in his head, like a mantra.

"Lu Xun, you alright?" Taishi Ci asked, noticing how the boy shivered.

He looked up into Ci's dark eyes and smiled.

"No, I'm fine, just a little cold…" Xun lied convincingly.

A Small smile spread on Ci's face and he took off his outer robe.

Xun was slightly curious until Ci walked behind Xun and draped the robe over his shoulders and back.

"That ought to warm you up." Ci smiled.

"Thanks" Xun whispered.

They could just see the procession of soldiers cresting the hill, Zhou Yu's banner flying low.

"It'll be nice to see Yu again eh?" Ci asked

Xun shivered again. The name… He clutched Ci's robes close.

"Qiao will be here soon…" Xun said, half hoping that she would arrive before Yu did. Yu had always been nice to her, and nice to Xun when she was around. He prayed that she would come soon as he could hear the marching drums rolling in the distance.


	2. Against master's wish

_It was snowing… It was cold. Every breath left hews of white in front of their faces, like little white dragons coiling._

_And there he was, Gao Lan, his dark eyes glinting in the light. His hair hung in a loose ponytail well below his shoulders and his face adorned a handsome beard and moustache. He grinned wide, patting his fellow on the shoulder._

"_Don't be so nervous, our lord has everything under control…" Lan smiled, his white teeth reflecting snow._

_His hand left his shoulder and he mounted his horse riding off ahead._

_He was left alone now, a single hand still stretched after Lan. _

"_Don't go…" he whispered, before mounting and riding after him._

_He caught up in time to see Lan's impressive blades cut into his foe, and Liu Pi spitting blood, fell from his steed._

_Lan turned and grinned, blood splattered up his face._

_But he didn't want Lan's attention. He wanted him to turn in time… to see the man on the white horse, spear set to strike._

_He shouted too late and the spear came crashing into Lan's shoulders, spewing crimson blood and throwing him to the floor._

_He quickly dismounted, rushing to his friend's side. _

_The blood on Lan's wound had quickly frozen over into a sheet, and when he tried to move, it shattered, sending white cracks across the surface, like lightning._

_Lan spluttered a few whispered words, through a mouth fast filling with blood, and he watched in horror as Lan's beautiful dark eyes quietly faded._

_The rider on the white horse…_

_---_

Huang Yue Ying rushed across the packed earth after her husband.

Zhuge Liang didn't seem to have noticed her as he took casual strides.

"Wait! Wait! Will it kill you to wait?" Yue Ying Panted, gasping for breath.

Liang kept his expression characteristically unreadable as he turned to see his tired wife toting her scythe. His eyebrow rose slightly.

"Yes, my wife?" Liang said in his calm monotone voice.

"Where are you going? You said you'd teach Zhan how to play 'Go' today, he's waiting for you!" Yue Ying panted.

"I've been called to council, and then I'm studying with Jiang Wei. It'll have to wait till tomorrow, or, get Guan Yu to do it." Liang said,

"Get Guan Yu to do it? This is important! You need to spend some time with your son!" Yue Ying spat.

"If I have some time after studying, maybe, but it's more likely to be tomorrow." Liang sighed.

"Can't you just forget the studies for one day?" Yue Ying asked.

"No, Jiang Wei is too close now. I need to teach him the proper usage of spies." Liang said

"Oh that Jiang Wei! When will you ever spend time with your own son?" Yue Ying growled.

"Tomorrow." Liang said, slipping under the heavy canvas door of the tent.

Yue Ying stood alone now, clutching her scythe so tightly in hand that her knuckles went white. Ever since that boy had come along, Liang suddenly didn't have time for her, or Zhan.

---

Xu Huang had fallen into a light sleep, waiting for Zhang Liao to wake up. The doctors had said it wasn't a bad injury, but the shock had knocked him out cold. After a few weeks for the wound to heal over fully, he'd be fine.

He was woken up when Liao shifted, letting out a sigh.

Huang looked up and Liao had rolled over, he was twitching from the pain.

"Zhang Liao, are you alright?" Huang whispered.

Liao groaned, his eyes clenched tight against the pain. "I've felt better…" He muttered, rolling over slowly to look at his concerned friend.

Huang smiled. Liao didn't look so bad after all. The colour was steadily returning to his cheeks.

"Thanks for helping me." Liao said, inspecting the bandage across his shoulder and chest.

Huang bit his lip. How was he going to tell Liao?

"Well… actually Zhang He is the one that saved you…" Huang sighed.

Zhang Liao laughed a little. "Yeah, He was always looking out for me! Where is he anyway?"

Huang looked down at his feet, a grim expression set on his face. And Liao could read him.

The smile flushed from Liao's face like blood in rain.

"No! He can't…" Liao muttered, tear welling in his eyes.

"He's not dead… but Shu Han took him." Huang said, shifting his chair around so he couldn't see the pained look in Liao's eyes.

"No! How could I have been so stupid? Lecturing him about death over surrender! Don't die Zhang He! You're too important to die!" Liao spat.

---

Zhang He woke up with a pounding headache. It was to be expected; he'd been foolish and not checked behind him before he attacked. He opened his eyes slowly to survey the situation.

At first, all he could see were boots, and a few injured Cao Wei soldiers lying on the floor.

_Xu Huang must have come back for me._

He tried to shift to a sit but when his hands wouldn't move he realised the truth.

_Nope, they hadn't come back for me after all._

He tugged his arms round to his face so he could see his hands. His wrists were shackled together.

_Shu Han._

He pressed his bound hands against the hard wooden floor and shifted himself to a sit.

He could see clearly now, he was surrounded by captured soldiers, all Cao Wei, some of them were his men, but there were many men he didn't recognise.

It appeared that they were all inside a prison cart, a wooden box with barred windows, like a mobile cage.

He laughed a little under his breath. He had underestimated Jiang Wei, seemed he had a lot of friends in the force.

He yawned. He wanted to go back to sleep. But he was startled awake when the door was unlocked and flung open, and two heavily armed Shu Han soldiers entered and dragged He to his feet.

He momentarily obeyed, trotting along as the men hustled him forward.

When he was pushed through the heavy canvas door of a large tent, he knew this to be his judgement. All the Shu Han officers were in attendance, all lined up along both sides of a red carpet. Sat in the throne at the far end of the room was Liu Bei, accompanied by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

Somewhere behind Guan Yu's massive figure, Zhuge Liang Stood, masking his expression with his white feather fan. Jiang Wei stood at his side, like a loyal dog. _That's all Shu Han are, dogs._

Liang was keeping his gaze Set on He. His brow furrowed with anger. Liang was obviously quite upset with He's presence here.

The soldiers forced him to his knees before Liu Bei, who carefully inspected his prisoner.

_Stop looking at me, my hair is a mess._

"So, you are Zhang He?" Liu Bei said, not expecting an answer and knowing full well that the phrase was meaningless.

Zhang he nodded, trying to keep his fear in check.

"Yes, that is I, Zhang He of Mao." He said, cautiously inspecting the surrounding officers.

"Zhang He," Liu Bei said, his tone softening, "I have heard much of you. You are a fine warrior."

"I have participated in many campaigns, if that is what you mean." Zhang He said, still shifting his gaze to try and locate one of Liu Bei's officers.

"Indeed and I believe we can make an arrangement." Bei said.

"Oh, how so?" He asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Join us, and you will be welcomed highly." Bei smiled.

Never suggest surrender, it is the cowards way out 

Zhang He laughed. "My allegiance is with lord Cao Cao, and will remain so."

Bei was obviously quite disappointed by the answer.

"Put him to death!" Zhuge Liang shouted, stepping forward from behind Guan Yu.

Liu Bei sighed, and signalled for the men to take He away.

"No, wait." Jiang Wei spoke up, stepping forward of his master.

"Oh, what is it Jiang Wei?" Bei asked.

"I'll take him." Wei said.

Liu Bei's brow rose. "You will take him?" Bei asked confused.

"He may still be of some use to us, allow me please to find that use." Wei said, swallowing hard. He wasn't sure if this was going to work.

Liu Bei looked intrigued. "Very well than, Jiang Wei, you can take it from here." Bei said. He would rather Zhang He not die, and the young strategist was said to have a good tongue. If anyone could persuade Zhang He to defect, it would be him.

Jiang Wei stepped forward to collect his prize and Zhuge Liang was noticeably angry.

"Lord Liu Bei, I beg you reconsider, Zhang He is dangerous and if you allow him to live you are only risking further trouble!" Liang Said, his voice set with a tinge of desperation.

"I think Jiang Wei can handle this. But if he fails then by all means we will do as you say." Bei said.

Zhuge Liang fell silent. "Your judgement is good, my lord." Liang bowed after a brief silence.

And the council was dismissed.

---

Xiao Qiao watched as the marching men passed, knowing that in the central carriage, her poor husband lay wounded.

Lu Xun sighed. He didn't know what relieved him more, that Qiao was here, or that Yu wasn't.

He watched the last soldiers pass and followed them into the castle, still clutching Ci's robe tightly over his sides.


	3. Pulled closer to be pused away

The tent was empty now, but for Zhang He and Jiang Wei. The soldiers had left along with Liu Bei and Wei was suddenly aware of how frightened he was. Although Zhang He was still knelt on the floor, at a stand he was a foot taller and undoubtedly stronger than Wei.

Zhang He grinned up at Wei. "Someone was missing from the council."

"Really?" Jiang Wei replied, his curiosity perked, "Can't say I noticed."

"Oh, I did, and he wasn't here..." He growled.

"What?" Wei asked.

"Oh, nothing." He mumbled. "So, how did I manage to get myself into this then?"

Zhang He's good nature remained. It made Wei wonder, why did he freak out before, was it because Zhang Liao got hurt?

"I guess that would be my fault?" Wei grinned inanely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, for what purpose am I here?" He asked.

"You're here because Huang Zhong wanted me to kill you and I didn't have the heart." Wei said.

"So, this wasn't planned?" He asked.

"Nope, spur of the moment thing." Wei laughed. It didn't seem like he was talking to a captured enemy officer.

Zhang He didn't look at Wei's face; instead, set his gaze intently on the boy's hands.

"What are you looking at?" Was asked, impatiently.

"Your hands..." He said.

"What's wrong with my hands?" Wei growled, pulling them close to his chest and curling his fingers around his fist.

"Nothing, I just didn't see your hands so often that time…" He continued, but Wei cut him off.

"Keep quiet about that! Master Zhuge Liang doesn't know I was captured and as long as he doesn't suspect we are friends, I can keep you safe from him." Wei spat.

"Keep me safe? From Zhuge Liang? What exactly do you mean?" He asked.

"Master Zhuge Liang doesn't try to hide the fact that he wants you dead, and if prime minister wants to kill you, he'll do it, lawfully or not!" Wei sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "So, Liang keeps his grudges? You sound afraid of him Wei, anyone you know on his bad side… Wei Yan perhaps?"

Wei's eyes widened for a second. "How do you know about Wei Yan?" Wei spat.

Zhang He chuckled. "Oh, I have my ways." Jiang Wei still didn't know that Wei Yan had tried to poison Zhuge Liang, and Zhang He intended on keeping that piece of information for a time when it was most needed. "So, have you ever been on your master's bad side?"

"I told you, Master Zhuge Liang would never hurt me." Wei sighed.

"You don't sound sure." He grinned.

"Will you stop it? We're supposed to be friends!" Wei spat.

"Sorry, but I don't feel so much that you are my friend when you have me bound like this." He sighed.

"Would you rather be put to death?" Wei asked.

"I guess not, but I'd rather not be your prisoner." He said.

"I wouldn't call you a prisoner, more of a guest." Wei smiled.

"A guest in shackles?" He grinned.

"You know I can't free you, yet." Wei sighed.

"So, you will free me then?" He asked.

"When I think of a plan to get the blame away from me." Wei smiled. "But for now…" Wei continued, grasping his trident and pushing it gently into the Zhang He's back. "Please accompany me."

---

Zhou Yu lay groaning, covers pulled up far over his head. He wanted sleep but well-wishers wouldn't leave him alone!

He had had some time to think now, about everything. The errant arrow that nearly took his life gave him some insight.

He had been terrible to Lu Xun. All the torment and suffering he had put the boy through. Whatever jealousy or paranoia had gripped him, Xun hadn't deserved any of it. What had happened that he would sink so low? He'd even broken the boy's ribs, and for what reason? He had suspected him of treachery. Xun, treacherous? Never!

He pulled the covers further and curled into a ball, groaning. He was a failure.

"You alright honey?" A soft voice woke him from his daydreams.

He scrabbled to the surface of his sea of quilt to see the gentle face of his wife, Xiao Qiao staring down at him, smiling.

"Qiao…" He sighed, raising his hand to stroke her cheek. She took his hand gently in her grasp and caressed it.

"Its alright, I'm here sweetie, nothing is going to happen to you. I'll protect you." He sighed.

Zhou Yu chuckled. She always did want to protect him, now perhaps she had her chance.

He winced suddenly, the pain coursing through him once again. He looked up. Lu Xun had appeared in the doorway, twitching nervously at the sight of his former master.

"Lu Xun…" Zhou Yu called, his eyes lighting up, "Come here…" He beckoned Xun over with a hand gesture.

Xun jumped when his name was mentioned, and when confronted with a puzzled gaze from Qiao, obeyed.

He sheepishly walked over to Yu's side and knelt before him. Yu leant over and took hold of Xun's robes, pulling him closer. Xun tried to resist but even in Yu's weakened state he still overpowered the boy. He pulled Xun close and wrapped his arm around the boy's chest, in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Yu whispered.

Xun was terrified and pulled out of Yu's grasp, retreating across the room.

Qiao didn't know what was going on, buy Yu did.

It was understandable that Xun was frightened, all the things Yu had done to him, but he was hoping, hoping and praying that he could make Xun trust him again. Then it could be like it was before Zhuge Liang.

---

It was getting dark now.

Zhang He walked along; he could feel the sharp tip of Wei's trident press into his back.

"Is the trident necessary?" He asked.

"Why, can I trust you?" Wei asked.

"Well, you'll have to find that out won't you." He grinned, "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"I don't know, to be honest I didn't really think this through." Wei sighed.

"Zhuge Liang's boy not thinking things through? Heaven forbid!" He laughed.

"Well, I guess it's to my tent then, since we don't seem to have anywhere else to go." Wei laughed.

"Taking a prisoner to your own tent? A little odd don't you think?" He asked.

"I keep telling you, you are a guest here." Wei said, taking his trident away from He's back and pulling back the tent door with it. They were both quite surprised to see Zhuge Liang standing inside.

"Master Zhuge Liang! What are you doing here?" Wei asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, please, step outside for a moment." Zhuge Liang said, keeping his voice flat and his face unreadable.

Wei nodded and followed his master outside, leaving Zhang He alone in the tent.

After a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, Zhuge Liang began to talk.

"Why did you go against my judgement Jiang Wei?" Liang asked, his voice tinted with anger.

"It was not to disobey you sir, I merely thought that Zhang He could serve some purpose to our cause." Wei said, looking down so his master could not see his eyes.

"The only purpose that man would serve is to fill a hole in the ground! Zhang He is a dangerous foe and you have allowed him into our camp. You must be very careful of him, or we'll all be in trouble." Liang growled low.

"Do not worry sir, I believe that I can persuade him to defect to us." Wei said.

Liang's eyebrow rose. "Mark my words Jiang Wei, I will not be content until that man is dead."

Liang turned to walk away but Wei checked him.

"Why do you hate him?" Wei called.

Liang turned, his expression blank. "Ask Zhao Yun." He said before walking off in to the distance.

Wei sighed, turning to walk back into his tent, but a heavy pole collided with his flank and he was flung to the ground. Winded and bewildered, he looked up to see Huang Yue Ying standing above him, scythe in hand.

Wei tried to get up but Yue Ying forced the blunt end of her scythe blade into his neck, pressing him to the ground. Her eyes were dark and full of hatred. Wei had never seen her like this.

"Stay away from Zhuge Liang!" She growled.

"What?" Wei gasped, trying to push the weapon away, but she pressed harder.

"I said stay away from Zhuge Liang!" Yue Ying snapped, watching the boy struggle under her weapon.

"But I haven't done anything!" Wei choked he could barely breath now. He scrabbled at the blade with his hands to try and get free but she was strong and he only managed to cut his fingers on the sharp side of the blade.

"You've taken Zhuge Liang away from us for the last time! If you don't leave him alone…" Yue Ying snarled, pressing her weapon down hard until she heard Wei cry in pain, "I will kill you."

She pulled away her scythe and Wei rolled on his side, coughing and instinctively bringing both hands up to his neck to protect himself, leaving patches of blood on his scarf from his cut fingers.

She sneered at the boy. "I don't know what my husband sees in you. You are pitiful!" Yue Ying spat, jabbing him in the flank with the end of her pole arm before retreating into the shadows.

Wei lay on the floor for a while, still coiled over into a ball. He could still feel Yue Ying's weapon against his throat… she would have killed him…

"What happened?" Zhang He's concerned voice called in the darkness.

Wei looked up to see He's face peering around the canvas door of the tent.

"Nothing…" Wei said, aborting his defensive position and pushing himself shakily to his feet, his hands were covered in blood and dirt.

"Are you sure, you look hurt?" He asked, looking at Wei's hands.

"I'm fine!" Wei snapped angrily, but when he saw the shocked expression on He's face, apologised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout…"

"Its alright… did he hurt you?" He asked.

"_He_?" Wei asked.

"Zhuge Liang, I saw him walking away just now." Zhang He said, pointing over towards the tents with his still bound hands.

Wei's expression fell into one of terror. Zhuge Liang saw that and he didn't stop it?

"Are you sure it was Zhuge Liang?" Wei asked, distress in his voice.

"White Taoist robe, feather fan, stupid hat…" He said.

Wei was shocked. He stood and pushed past Zhang He, walking into his tent and slumping on his bed.

"Jiang Wei…" Zhang He sighed, his voice soft. He walked over to Wei's side but he buried his face deeper into the covers, not wanting to be seen. He wasn't sure, but he thought Wei was crying. He sighed again and sat on the bed next to Wei, he stretched out his shackled hands and patted Wei on the back, trying to soothe him.

"You know, you could go to sleep, I won't try to escape tonight." He said.

"Really? How can I be sure?" Wei sniffed, his voice muffled by the covers.

"I'm returning the favour. You didn't try to escape when you were my captive." He smiled.

"Ok…" Wei sighed. "Thank you."

"Its alright." Zhang He said, walking over to the centre of the room and laying down on the floor himself to sleep. It was uncomfortable.

"Goodnight…" Wei absentmindedly muttered.

"Goodnight." He returned the phrase.


	4. Wolves and Wings

Xu Huang had gone to get some food and when he came back, Zhang Liao had attempted to walk. He stood shakily, tightly grasping at the walls for something to support his weight.

"What are you doing?" Huang cried, rushing to Liao's side and pulling the man's arm over his shoulder to support his weight.

"No, let me do it… I have to get strong again, so we can go help Zhang He…" Liao sighed,

"We can't help Zhang He if you hurt yourself more! Now, get back to bed and rest, you'll be strong enough soon." Huang sighed, motioning his friend towards the couch.

They walked shakily over and Huang lowered the man into bed.

"Ok… I'm sorry." Liao sighed.

"Don't be, your only trying to help Zhang He…" Huang sighed.

"Do you…" Liao paused. "Do you think Zhang He is still alive?"

Xu Huang bit his lip. Knowing full well Zhuge Liang's hatred for Zhang He, the chances are he would be executed by sundown.

"Sure he is." Xu Huang lied.

---

_Jiang Wei was walking through the woods, his father Qiong at his side. He grasped tightly at his fathers hand as a shadow passed over him and Qiong laughed, squeezing his son's hand._

"_Don't be afraid, nothing can hurt you when I'm here." Qiong laughed. And Wei relaxed, letting his grip loosen. _

_They had been hunting all day and it was starting to get dark now. The boughs of the trees cast long dancing shadows across the ground._

_And suddenly everything went black. Wei was terrified. He turned to seek comfort from his father, but he wasn't there._

_And then the sound that made Wei's heart sink deep in his chest._

_A wolf's howl._

_Wei suddenly took to a sprint, no longer caring for his safety, he just wanted to find his father and get out. But the howling got louder._

_Running in horror, he tripped, plummeting blindly into the darkness and slid along the leafy ground. _

_Wei struggled to get to his feet but when he looked up, he saw the beast in front of him. A great white wolf stood before him, bared fangs._

_But this was no normal wolf._

_As the great beast got close, Wei could see it's eyes, and they were not the eyes of a wolf._

_They were Zhuge Liang's eyes._

_---_

Wei screamed, leaping up in a cold sweat. He panted, trying to regain his composure.

Just the dream… Just that dream again.

He pressed the palms of his hands to his face, rubbing the sweat out of his eyes. His hands trailed crusty dry blood across his forehead.

Wei suddenly remembered Zhang He, and turned around, only to see Zhang He still lying on the floor, just as he promised.

Jiang Wei laughed. "He, you didn't try to escape!"

"I promised didn't I?" He said, rolling over and smiling.

"Well, you are Cao Wei, I didn't think I could trust your word…" Wei laughed.

"Hey, that hurts! Cao Wei are just as honourable as you Shu Han fools! You are all so inwardly focussed!" Zhang He jested. "You kept me awake all night anyway!"

"Oh… did I?" Wei said, his cheeks going red.

"Yeah, you must have been having one bad dream! You were screaming sand crying out, it was like listening to a murder!" He laughed.

"Oh… sorry." Wei said, blushing.

And as He laughed, the two fell silent suddenly, hearing a grunting at the entrance to the tent.

Wei pulled the covers up over his chest. "Wei Yan, its ok, you can come in." Wei said.

And on cue, the canvas door was pushed aside and Wei Yan stood in his night robes, still adorning his mask.

"You… alright?" Wei Yan growled. His voice seemed concerned

"I'm fine, I just had the dream again." Wei blushed.

"The… wolves?" Yan growled, walking over to Wei's bed and kneeling beside him.

"Yep." Wei nodded, "Was I loud?"

"You… woke…. me up…" Yan grunted.

"Sorry…" Wei sighed.

"It… alright." Yan said, reaching over and ruffling up Wei's hair. He slept with it still in ponytail.

Wei shifted awkwardly, pulling the covers tightly up to his chest. He didn't want Yan to see him…

Yan could see that Wei felt uncomfortable and retracted his hand, smiling.

" I… go now…" Yan grunted.

"Alright, thanks for coming." Wei said.

Yan left and Zhang He turned to look at Wei, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Wolves? You are afraid of wolves?" Zhang He asked.

"Yeah, it's a well known fact here at Shu Han. It's been the basis for some terrible practical jokes too." Wei blushed.

"People pick on you? How come?" He asked.

"Well, I guess its because I'm just their little kid," Wei sighed.

"Are you happy here?" He boldly asked.

Wei fell silent for a moment. "I guess so…"

"Were you happy in Cao Wei?" Zhang He pushed.

"That's enough! You are in no position to try to sway my alliance!" Wei muttered, pulling the quilt close and leaning out of bed to grasp his robes.

He fumbled around for a while and dressed under the covers.

Wei stood up now, clothed fully but for his armour and grasped his trident, pushing it towards Zhang He.

Zhang He sighed. "Again with the trident…"

"Sometimes I think I can trust you, then…" Wei growled, but trailed off letting the point of his spear waver from its target. "Get up, we have to go see someone."

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh, I think you know him well." Wei said.

---

_White feathers stretching as far as the eye could see, god had graced him with wings and could he have asked for a greater gift?_

_Lu Xun admired his new wings, glistening silver plumage, simply beautiful. He had to show the others._

_But when he left his room, the castle was dark, and all around the mocking sounds of laughter. They were laughing at him. He had to escape. He ran._

_The corridors enveloped in darkness swirled into black. An eternity of nothing, yet the laughter would not cease._

_He took flight, shedding ivory feathers against unseen walls to escape from the nightmare, but the further he ran, the faster he flew, the closer he came to that one thing he feared most._

_Zhou Yu._

_He wicked smile twisted wide, for he too had grown wings, magnificent black feathers stretching from his back, covered in shredded red cloth._

_Unable to control his new wings, Xun fell, careering into the blackness, and collided with an invisible ground._

_Xun struggled to get to his feet when a boot came crushing down on his fragile new wing, splitting the bone. He screamed in pain, but he had no voice, the laughter only got louder, as if it were spilling from his own mouth. _

_And his assailant laughed, joining the symphony of torment._

"_Have you too been blessed?" Yu growled, his machinating gaze fixing on the boy, writing in pain on the ground. He slammed his other foot into the boy's chest, holding him down tightly, and leant down, smiling wickedly. "You are not worthy of the power." Yu snarled, taking the base of Xun's wings in hand and throwing him onto his stomach._

_Xun could feel Yu's boots digging into his spine, as the jealous strategist tore the younger's wings from his back._

_---_

Xun Jumped up, panting viciously. Cold sweat had beaded on his forehead and slid down as he sat up.

"Calm down…" Xun muttered to himself, wiping the water from his brow.

But as he pulled back the covers, he fell back in shock. Before him lay his twin blades, and a pile of shredded cloth.

At some point in his fevered dream he must have taken hold of his swords…

_I didn't hurt anyone did I?_

Xun grasped his twin blades and inspected them closely, there didn't appear to be any blood on them…

But he still wasn't satisfied. He threw off the shredded covers and donned his robes, rushing out the door and down the corridor to Zhou Yu's room. And when he saw the man sleeping quietly, he let out a deep sigh of relief.

Yu stirred, he must have heard Xun's sigh. Xun turned around to leave.

"Lu…. Lu Xun…" Yu muttered.

Xun stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing the older man lying in bed, covered with a deerskin blanket and surrounded with discarded bandages.

"Xun… Come…" Yu said, pain in his voice. He hung his hand out from under the skin, motioning the boy closer.

Xun shivered and looked around. No one else was here… But he couldn't say no…

He whimpered quietly and shuffled close to his ex master, looking down at the pained man.

Yu eased his eyes open slowly, looking up at the young boy, and smiled.

"Oh, Xun…" Yu said, stretching his hand out to touch Xun's face, but he pulled away. Xun's eyes filled with fear.

Yu's brow flattened, he sighed. Xun was still frightened of him, and there didn't seem to be any way to console him.

"Please Xun… listen to me… I'm…" Yu said, but he stopped, suddenly curling over and clutching at his wound. It was bleeding afresh on the sheets. He swore threw fresh flowing tears and clasped his hand around the wound, trying to hold his shredded skin together with his fingers.

Xun just stood and watched as Yu writhed in pain before him.

"Xun… get help!" Yu begged in a momentary panic, but Xun just stood there, keeping a blank gaze affixed on the man.

"Xun, why do you tarry, please get help!" Yu cried, blood now staining the corners of his mouth and seeping through his blankets.

Xun began to laugh, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"Does it hurt Zhou Yu?" Xun cackled.

Yu's eyes widened as he tucked his arms tight in to his chest to try and stop the bleeding. "Xun… help me." Yu pleaded.

"I asked you a question, BOY!" Xun growled, his dark eyes darting a vicious gaze to the bloody man.

"Yes it hurts…" Yu sobbed.

"Good!" Xun snapped.

"Xun, have pity…" Yu sighed.

"I will show you the same pity you showed me. I want you to suffer, FEEL MY PAIN ZHOU YU!" Xun snarled.

"I'm sorry Xun. I'm SORRY! I was a terrible person and don't deserve your forgiveness, but If you let me suffer then you are no better than me!" Yu screamed.

"What is all this?" Qiao asked walking in, and upon seeing all the blood upon her husband, rushed to his aid, lamenting bitterly.

Xun stood back, watching her soothe her husband and re-dress his wound. Xun grunted. Yu didn't deserve her.


	5. The worst in me

Zhang He sighed, trotting along before his captor. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Jiang Wei said, the trident wavered from its target. It seemed that He understood the price of disobedience.

Huang Zhong walked past them but turned when he saw Zhang He.

"Why is he not with the other prisoners?" Zhong asked Wei.

Wei smiled. "It seems that Zhang He and I have an understanding."

Zhong nodded, not wishing to read too far into it. He would have struck the prisoner that instant, to avenge his bow, but with Jiang Wei in attendance it didn't seem a realistic prospect.

Zhong went on his way and Wei motioned his captive along.

Soon they met with Xing Cai on the road.

"Oh, Cai!" Wei called.

The girl turned to see him, eyes sparkling with joy. "Oh, Hi Jiang Wei!" She giggled.

Wei pulled his weapon away from his prisoner and set it at his side casually to talk to Cai.

"I just wanted to thank you." Wei smiled.

"For what?" Cai asked.

"Stop being so modest! You saved me, I just wanted to say thanks." Wei grinned.

"Oh, ok." Cai blushed.

There was silence for a few seconds until Guan Ping's boisterous call pierced the air.

"Cai!" He called rushing to her side and taking her arm. "We have to go see your father now." Ping said, shooting a defensive gaze at Jiang Wei.

"Oh, ok, later Wei!" Cai giggled and Ping pulled her away, glaring at Wei as he left.

Wei stopped for a few seconds, looking down at the floor.

"Little lady trouble?" Zhang He grinned.

"Its nothing!" Wei barked.

"Ok," Wei smiled, taking his position in front of Wei again.

Wei's curiosity finally got the better of him. He turned to He.

"Why did you attack me?" Wei asked.

"Hmm?" Zhang He hummed.

"In the battle, why did you attack me? Was it because Zhang Liao got hurt?" Wei asked.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Why?" Wei asked.

"Zhang Liao is my best friend… and I lost a friend before in battle, I remember how much it hurts. I just couldn't bare the thought of losing another." He sighed.

"I see…" Wei sighed. He knew what it was like to lose someone close.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed.

"Don't worry, no harm done." Wei smiled.

They walked along until they reached a tent on the far side of the camp, near to Liu Bei's.

"Who resides here?" He asked.

Wei ignored him and called out to the resident.

Zhao Yun, dressed in light casual robed, quickly answered him.

"Ah, Jiang Wei," Yun said, and Zhang He's posture suddenly changed.

From where Wei stood he could see the hairs on the back of He's neck stand on end, like an angry beast.

"You'd best come in." Yun said, pulling aside the canvas door of his tent to let the two pass. Zhang He kept his machinating gaze intently focused on the warrior, breathing heavily now as he was.

"I was told you know of Zhuge Liang's apparent dislike for our prisoner." Wei said.

Yun nodded, motioning that Wei take a seat at the table, but Wei did not.

"Yes, I know of the reason." Yun sighed, looking over at Zhang He.

"Then what is it?" Wei asked.

"At the battle of Chang Ban, he confronted me and tried to kill our lord's child." Yun muttered.

Wei was shocked. Zhang He, do harm to a child?

"You want tea?" Yun asked, turning away to attempt to change the subject.

"Yes…" Wei sighed looking down at the floor.

Yun went over to his bedside table, where a fresh pot of tea sat, but as he turned to take the pot, he was attacked from behind.

Wei looked up in time to see Zhang He run behind Yun and throw his bound hands over the head of his target. Before Yun knew what had happened, the chain securing Zhang He's hands together was pulled around his neck, choking him.

Zhang He spat abuse: "I'll kill you!" He growled between expletives.

"Zhang He stop!" Wei shouted, standing up.

Yun rammed his elbows hard as he could into the chest of his attacker, but He laughed, holding tighter. Yun clawed at his assailant's face, desperately kicking and flailing to release himself from He's grasp, but the man was much stronger than he looked.

"Stop!" Let him go now!" Wei snapped, taking his trident in hand.

"Never! I'll have vengeance…" He snarled.

"Kill him!" Yun spluttered,

Wei hesitated, watching the terror form in Yun's eyes and the maniacal gaze of Zhang He intent on his target.

This wasn't Zhang He anymore.

He picked up his trident and spun it around, jabbing the blunt end into He's flank. When He flinched, Wei continued to barrage him with hits in the side.

"Kill him!" Yun gasped, his eyes flickering shut.

Wei took a deep breath and swung the blunt hilt into He's head, knocking him cleanly unconscious.

He fell to the floor, pulling his victim down with him. Wei quickly rushed to Yun's side, freeing him from He's grasp and trying to awaken him.

To Wei's great relief, Yun's eyes soon eased open.

"Yun! You're alright!" Wei called joyfully.

Yun sat up, coughing a little and looking over at his attacker lying sprawled on the floor.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Yun spat.

"I…" Wei said, but couldn't think of a reason to back up his actions.

"He could have killed me!" Yun growled.

"I'm sorry…" Wei muttered.

"Will you for once think about what you are doing? You're going to get someone killed!" Yun snarled.

Wei fell silent, remaining kneeled on the floor as Yun stood up and paced across the tent.

"Get him out of here then!" Yun growled.

Wei stood up and pulled the unconscious man into his arms.

"I'm sorry…" Wei sighed, but Yun didn't reply; only pointed to the door.

---

Zhang Liao opened his eyes slowly. It was morning now. He stretched his arms, his shoulder still burned, but it wasn't as bas as yesterday. He was sure now that the arrow hadn't been poisoned.

Liao looked around and saw that Xu Huang was still fast asleep at his bedside.

What a friend.

He shifted up into a sit, pulling the covers off his body. He shuffled over to the bedside, shakily standing up. He had more strength now. He got his balance and grinned.

Liao looked over at his sleeping friend, Huang didn't stir, his head rested on Liao's bedside table. Liao smiled, taking his light covers from his bed in hand, and draping them around his friend's shoulders. And when Huang made no stir, Liao knew that the man was very tired.

He took a few shaky steps forward, regaining his composure. He felt dirty.

Only one way to resolve that little problem.

He took hold of his robes and tugged them over his body, and quietly left the room.

---

Jiang Wei sat with his face buried in his hands. He sighed deeply. Zhang He had tried to kill Liu Chan, he had tried to Kill Zhao Yun… He had tried to kill…

"Jiang Wei." Zhuge's monotonous voice called. Wei put his hands down and looked at his master, who had appeared at the door of the tent.

"Prime minister… I…" Wei sighed.

"I warned you about him, and you did not listen." Liang muttered.

"It was just a misunderstanding, I'm sure I can…" Wei said but was abruptly silenced.

"You obviously can't handle this. I will take over from here." Liang said.

Wei's expression suddenly changed.

"No! I can handle it!" He pleaded but Liang's gaze remained unwavering.

"I'm going to have him executed Jiang Wei. Nothing you can say will change my mind." Liang said. He turned to look at Zhang He, who was still unconscious in the corner. "Bring him to me the second he awakens."

"But, master Zh…"

"The SECOND he awakens!" Liang muttered turning to leave the room, but in mid stride he stopped, swivelling his body round to look at his apprentice. "And get your hands bandaged, the wounds will get worse if you don't clean them." Liang said, before leaving the tent.

Wei slumped to his knees. He wanted to cry. He had never seen his master so angry, and it pained him. Why was he so angry? Why didn't he stop Huang Yue Ying? Zhang He… did you really try to hurt Liu Chan?


	6. Friend or master?

Xu Huang awakened. He looked around dozily, his eyes not quite open. His hat had shifted down over his head and sat at an odd angle, obscuring his view. He fumbled with it sleepily, trying to shake off the sleep.

When his vision finally returned to him, he looked around to Zhang Liao's bed, only to find his injured friend was gone.

He suddenly bolted up; the covers Liao had placed slumping to the ground. Where was he?

He rushed out of the room and looked down the corridor. Xiahou Yuan was walking down and Huang quickly rushed to him.

"Yuan! Have you seen Liao?" He asked.

"Calm down! No I haven't." Yuan said.

Huang Grunted and pushed Yuan aside, rushing down the hall.

"You could say excuse me!" Yuan growled after him.

Huang bolted down the corridor as fast as he could run, looking into every room he passed. He passed Xiahou Dun, drying his damp hair.

"Dun! Have you seen Liao?" Huang shouted.

"Hey, lighten up! I just saw him a few minutes ago. He's in the baths." Dun smiled.

The relief was clear on Huang's face and he sighed, deeply relieved.

"Oh, thank heavens. Is he safe?" Huang sighed.

"He is fine! Sima Yi is with him." Dun laughed.

The two gave respectful salutes and went on their separate ways.

Huang continued to the baths, not rushing now. Master Sima Yi would keep him safe.

When he got there, to his relief, he saw the two men bathing, talking together.

"Zhang Liao!" Huang called gleefully, walking over to the two men.

"Oh Huang, your awake." Liao smiled.

"I was worried sick about you!" Huang sighed.

"You shouldn't be. I feel fine. I just felt a little dirty and didn't want to wake you." Liao smiled.

Sima Yi turned to Huang, grinning. "Let him fly the nest Huang, you can't mother him forever!" Yi teased.

Liao splashed water at Yi and he laughed.

Huang relaxed. Liao was back to normal, the wound would heal up soon and all would be fine.

"So," Liao said turning back to Yi. "When will we save Zhang He?" Liao asked.

"That is not our main priority," Yi said.

Liao's face sunk. "But… what if Zhuge Liang…" Liao pleaded.

"He will be fine, he is a resourceful man. We should not need to aid him." Yi said.

"Then what is our main priority?" Liao asked.

Yi stood up, taking a towel in hand and starting to dry himself.

"I need to send a letter to Sun Quan." Yi grinned.

"What will that accomplish?" Liao asked.

Yi laughed. "Oh Zhang Liao, you know nothing of strategy!"

Liao looked down and Yi knew he had offended him.

"Let's just say, I have a plan that will aid our cause greatly…" Yi smiled.

---

Zhang He shifted. His head throbbed again.

_I lost it… how could I lose it?_

He eased his eyes open to see Jiang Wei, sitting in the far corner of the tent. Wei's head was buried in his hands, his kneed tucked tightly into his chest. He shivered, like he was crying.

Zhang He shifted to a sit, watching Wei intently. The wounds on the boy's fingers were bleeding afresh, the scarlet blood slowly trailing over his gauntlets and down his arms. His hands were black with dirt.

"Jiang Wei…" He sighed.

Wei twitched.

"Talk to me Wei…" He said.

There was a brief moment of silence that seemed to stretch for an eternity.

"Yes… I was…" Wei muttered.

"You were? What do you mean?" He asked confused, shifting closer to Wei's side.

"You asked me…." Wei sighed.

"What?" He asked, now close to Wei. He placed a hand on Wei's shoulder.

"You asked me if I was happy in Cao Wei…. And… I was." Wei sighed, not turning to look at He, instead shifting his face into his knees and looking at his bloody hands.

Zhang He sighed, rubbing his hands on Wei's shoulder. "Then, why don't you go back?"

Wei fell silent, stretching out his hand to the ground in front of him and grinding his bloody fingers into the dirt.

"Stop, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" He cried, quickly reaching out and grasping Wei's hand and pulling it away from the floor.

"Zhuge Liang is coming for you. He is going to execute you." Wei muttered.

Zhang He sighed. "Somehow, I thought that might happen. Never mind."

"Never mind?" Wei asked.

"Death before dishonour." He muttered.

Wei looked down, still hiding his face from He. "He'll be here soon, but I just…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have to ask you…" Wei sighed.

"Anything." He said.

"Why did you try to hurt Liu Chan?" Wei asked.

Zhang He smiled. "I'm sure you understand that Zhao Yun is omitting part of the story, he couldn't have Zhuge Liang know that I spared him."

"Spared him?" Wei asked.

"I chased him down, in Chang Ban, got all ready to end his life, until I saw the child, I couldn't harm a child for the sake of revenge. So I let him go." He said.

Wei seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Run…" Wei whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Run away now, home to Sima Yi, I won't stop you, and by the time Zhuge Liang notices, he'll be too late to catch you." Wei muttered.

"What about you? Will you be alright?" He asked.

Wei fell silent. "Friends… I will do anything for my friend."

Zhang He smiled, standing up. "Thank you…"

"Hurry up…" Wei muttered.

He understood. He walked over to the door of the tent, pushing it aside and ran out.

Wei sat in silence for a while, his tears turning into a laugh. Liang couldn't hurt He if he was home.

Soon Zhuge Liang entered, and looked around the room.

"Jiang Wei, where is Zhang He?" Liang asked.

Wei laughed deeply, his head still buried in his knees.

"Where is he Wei?" Liang growled.

When no answer came from his apprentice he burned with anger, walking to Wei's side and pulling him up by the back of his scarf.

He Took Wei's breastplate in hand and stared into his eyes.

"Where is he?" Liang demanded.

"I let him go." Wei muttered.

"You did what?" Liang snapped, his grip tightening on the cloth and armour.

"I let him go." Wei repeated.

Liang's emotion finally showed. His calm exterior split. He was furious.

"Do you have ANY idea what you have done?" Liang Snarled, pulling Wei close and looking into his eyes.

Wei stopped laughing now, Liang seemed far more angry then he had anticipated.

"DO YOU?" Liang Yelled, shaking Wei hard.

Zhao Yun walked in, "Master Liang, Is everything alright?" Yun asked.

"The prisoner has fled, pursue him and KILL HIM!" Liang Shouted.

Yun bowed and rushed out of the tent to his horse.

"No! Don't kill him!" Wei called.

Liang's eyes widened with shock. "You… you are friends?" Liang growled.

Wei didn't answer.

"When did you meet him? What trickery did that beast use to ensnare you?" Liang growled.

"He… he was kind." Wei muttered.

Liang, in a sudden fit of rage, flung his apprentice to the floor, his body colliding hard with the solid earth.

"Trap you with kindness? That demon!" Liang snapped.

"Master Zhuge Liang…you're hurting me…" Wei cried.

And Liang fell silent, suddenly realising what he had done. Zhang He had won again.

"Jiang Wei… I'm sorry…" Liang Said stretching out his hand.

"Get away!" Wei said, backing up to the door, grabbing his trident.

"Jiang Wei…" Liang cried, tears now forming in his eyes.

"Don't come near me!" Wei shouted, his eyes filling with tears also. He scrambled to his feet, pointing his trident at his master.

"I'm so sorry…" Liang Cried, but Wei fled, rushing off as fast as he could.

"Wait! Stop!" Liang Shouted, rushing after him.

But Wei had already reached the stables, and fled mounted on Guan Yu's Red Hare.

"Stop!" Liang screamed, stretching out his hand, but the thunder of hoof beats drowned his voice as the boy tore off into the forest.

Liang swore, cursing himself. He should never have let his hatred for Zhang He come between them, he should have kept calm, now he feared that he may have lost them both…

The serving maid brought Sima Yi his writing things and he nodded in acknowledgement. She made a respectful gesture and left. Yi took his brush in hand and started to write. Everything was going to work out perfectly…


	7. In to the woods

_Just keep on running._

Zhang He darted thorough the forest, dodging trees and leaping fallen branches. He knew he was being followed. He ran as fast as he could into the shadows, the thunder of hoof beats coming ever closer behind him.

_Keep running keep running._

He turned and took a look behind him, seeing the white beast flash between the trees.

He swore, turning back to the road and pushing on with every ounce of strength. If the horseman caught up with him, there was no way to protect himself. His claws were back at the Shu Han camp, and his hands were still shackled together.

He pushed on, his brow dripping with sweat. His head throbbed from the blow and the hoof beats grew louder.

_Stop slowing he'll catch you!_

He took another look back; the rider was close now and clear through the trees.

Zhao Yun.

He silently cursed.

_So, this is how it will end?_

His eyes met Yun's, his determined gaze intent on his target, and he tripped.

He plummeted to the ground, flicking up fallen leaves and turned in time to see Yun set his spear to strike.

He flipped over onto his back, holding his hands up to protect his face, and the spear made contact. But when there was no pain, Zhang He realised, the tip of Yun's spear had hit the links of the chain, not Zhang He, and thus the spear was tangled.

Yun tried to pull away but Zhang He took the opportunity, wrapping the chain quickly and tightly around the spearhead so it was immobilised.

Yun grunted, trying to pull back his pole arm, but He held tightly, keeping the spear trapped inches away from his face.

Yun whipped his horse forward and the beast ran. The horse dragged along Zhang He, unable to let go of the spear he was holding.

He turned, trying desperately to get a foothold. And soon His feet hit a tree root and He rammed both feet into it.

The horse's path was checked, being pulled aside by the parasite on his owner's spear. It dashed around in a near circle until Yun had to let go of his pole arm of fall off.

_Perfect._

Yun tried to control his horse as He untangled the spear and took it in hand. Yun managed to regain command of his horse and turned him round, only to see his bound opponent now holding his own spear against him. Yun cursed, knowing of He's proficiency with a spear.

He tried to get a good grip but with his hands still bound it would be difficult.

Yun turned his horse and fled.

_Coward._

Zhang He pursued, running after the man, but when Yun turned around bow in hand, He checked his path.

It didn't matter that He had the spear; Yun was still going to win.

Zhang He yielded to death, closing his eyes and waiting for the arrow to hit, but when Yun cried out in pain, he opened his eyes.

All he saw was a flash of red and Yun was thrown off his horse to the ground.

_What was this?_

"Take the horse!" A familiar voice yelled, and he swivelled to see Jiang Wei mounted on a red horse, holding his trident the wrong way round.

Zhang He nodded and rushed forward, Yun didn't have time to get up as Zhang He mounted his horse and rode away.

"Jiang Wei? …" Yun muttered. And then swore. He had betrayed them for Zhang He.

Yun ran his hand over his side, where Jiang Wei had struck him, and found no blood. A blunt strike, Wei only wanted to disable him for a time, not kill him.

Yun pushed himself up, his ribs aching. He had taken Yun's horse and the main camp was a long way back, by the time he got back and gathered help, the two fugitives would already be to Cao Wei territory.

He cursed angrily, wiling his body to resist the pain. For a spur of the moment escape, it was well thought out.

---

Sun Quan's eyes glanced over the text, every symbol filling his heart with more dread. One of his men had captured a messenger from Sima Yi. They were orders to continue to strengthen the garrison at He Fei. Which could only mean one thing.

"What does it say my lord?" Xun asked. Zhou Yu being indisposed, Xun took position at Quan's side.

Quan sighed deeply.

"It looks like Cao Cao is going to try and attack us from He Fei." Quan muttered.

Xun was more than a little surprised. He thought they were still allied with Cao Wei.

"Are we not still in alliance?" Xun asked.

Quan rubbed the palm of his hand across his face to hide the forming sweat on his forehead.

"I thought so too, but it seems Cao Cao has other ideas." Quan shivered at the thought.

"What can we do?" Xun asked.

"We need to move, make our main camp north to defend the region." Quan said.

"But we cannot abandon this position, here we evade attack from Shu Han, if we move surely Liu Bei will take this land, and we cannot risk that." Xun sighed.

"Normally, I would ask Zhou Yu to lead the campaign north, but since he is hurt, I'll have to go myself." Quan sighed.

"And leave Zhou Yu in charge? But he is hurt!" Xun cried.

"No, I'll leave control with you." Quan said.

Xun fell silent. "Do you think I can handle it?"

"Xun, if I didn't believe in you, I wouldn't trust you now, would I? I'll be marching by tonight, help me prepare for my leave." Quan said.

Xun sighed. "Yes my lord."

---

The two had ridden in silence for a long time. There was no chance that they could have been pursued this time.

After a while, Jiang Wei gently pulled the reigns of his fiery steed and Hare slowed to a trot.

"So, why did you decide to come along?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Wei stopped his steed and dismounted, patting the mighty beast's shoulder.

"I thought you might get hurt, I had to come and keep you safe." Wei sighed.

"So you care?" He asked.

Wei nodded, running his fingers through the glowing mane of his steed. Zhang He also dismounted, finding it difficult without full use of his hands.

"We should continue on foot, horse tracks are easy to follow." Wei sighed, looking into Hare's dark eyes. He took the reigns of He's horse and bound them to Hare's saddle. Wei then whispered into the horse's ear, then patted it's hide. Hare gave a whinny and trotted back into the trees.

"What just happened?" He asked watching the red steed lead the other into the shadows.

"They are going back to camp." Wei said.

"How did you get the Hare to come?" Zhang He asked. He knew of the Horse's reputation from tales Liao had told him. The horse was a devil; no one could control him but his master.

"I asked him." Wei sighed.

Zhang He looked confused. "Alright that is just plain weird!"

"How so? Animals are much smarter than we give them credit for." Wei said, turning his back and continuing to walk. Zhang He stood in awe for a moment, and then ran to catch up.

"So, you coming with me to Cao Wei?" He asked.

Wei grunted. "I'm not sure yet…" Wei sighed. "I'll come with you as far as the end of the forest anyway, its not far now, less than a quarter day's walk."

"You can turn back now if you want, I'll be fine from here." He said.

"No, I want you to get home, so I'll make sure you do." Wei said.

The sky was darkening now, the trees casting eerie dark shadows dancing across the ground.

He muttered to himself, writhing his hands.

"Are you alright?" Wei asked.

"Just these damn bonds…" Zhang He muttered, scratching in futility at the chains.

Wei cursed himself quietly. He had been in such a hurry he hadn't retrieved He's claws, or the keys to his bonds. "I left the keys at camp…" Wei sighed.

"Oh... damn…" He muttered.

Wei thought for a second, looking around. He saw a rock in the undergrowth.

"I might still be able to help though…" Wei said, walking over to the rock. "Put your hands here" Wei said.

Zhang He bent down and stretched the chain over the rocks.

Wei drew his trident and lined up for a strike.

He's expression fell into one of shock. "I hope you know what you are doing!" He gasped.

"Actually, I'm new to this," Wei said.

"Don't use me as an alpha test!" He gasped.

"What do you want me to do?" Wei sighed.

"Well, can't you do a few practice runs when my hands are not in close proximity?" He pleaded.

"Would you like to remain bound or stop complaining and let me do it!" Wei laughed. He was more amused than frustrated.

"Just… just test your aim…" He asked.

"Look, my aim is fine, we might as well get this over with, I don't even know if this is going to work." Wei said.

"Be careful!" He said, closing his eyes tight.

"Stop complaining." Wei said drawing back his pole arm. "This better not break my trident…"

There was a clash of sparks as the trident hit the chains and the brick. Metal splintered, but they didn't break.

"Did it work?" He asked, his eyes adhered shut.

Wei pulled back and struck again, which answered He's question but they still wouldn't break.

"Stop, stop! You'll hurt me!" He cried.

Wei laughed. "Stop being such a girl!"

He drew back one more time, crushing the trident blade down again.

The chains split and Zhang He fell over.

"Got it!" Wei laughed.

He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. They weren't free, but it was a start.

"Thanks, I guess," He said, watching Wei giggle.

But Wei laughter soon stopped dead, his eyes widening with terror.

"Wei… what's wrong?" He asked.

Wei said nothing. His face had flushed white and he stayed still as a statue.

He turned around to see the undergrowth rustle.

"Wei, what is it?" He whispered.

And then He heard it, and his heart filled with dread.

A wolf's howl.


	8. The Black Wolf

"Maid." Zhou Yu cried hoarsely. "Yes master Zhou Yu?" The serving girl asked.

"Please, summon lord Lu Xun, I wish to speak to him." Yu said, wincing as he ran his hand over his freshly bandaged wound. The new bandages weren't doing much for his injury; blood had already seeped through them.

"At once my lord." She bowed, cupping a hand over her fist in a respectful gesture.

She left and he sat back, trying to forget the pain. It wasn't so much the wound anymore; it was the terrible feeling of loss.

_Lu Xun's trust…_

He shifted over, staring blankly at the wall. He didn't know if the boy would accept his invitation.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the corridor, some muffled talking, then Lu Xun's bitter tone.

"You asked to see me … _sir._" Xun growled.

Yu turned around, his bloody bandages adhering to the bedclothes. He looked over into the dark eyes of his young, once-apprentice.

"Ah, Lu Xun…" Yu sighed, pulling his hand free of the covers and gesturing to the boy. "Come, come here." Yu said.

Xun turned up his nose.

Something had changed, there was no fear anymore, he was past the fear, just a defiant hatred. The man had hurt him, tortured him, tormented his every waking moment, now lay before him, weak, vulnerable, hurt…. And somehow, Xun liked it that way.

He smirked walking close to his once master, looking down on the man with uncaring eyes.

_Not too close now…_

Something in the back of Xun's mind still kept him at a close distance.

"Lu Xun, I hear Sun Quan left you with command of the castle…" Yu sighed, smiling.

"And?" Xun spat venomously.

Yu drew his hand back, seeing the way Xun eyed it so. It put him in mind of that day, when he had struck the young Shu Han strategist, and the boy had bitten him. He still bore the scar. This moment reminded him, the way Xun's gaze remained intently upon his ex-master, yet not on his face. For some reason, Xun wouldn't make eye contact.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. For Sun Quan to realise your potential…" Yu sighed.

Xun's gaze sharpened. "What are you saying?" He growled.

"I, I'm just saying how proud of you I am…" Yu sighed,

Xun's brow crinkled, his jaw moved as if he were clenching his teeth tightly. His hands curved into fists, shivering as the muscles tensed.

Zhou Yu could see the eruption before it came; the way the boy's eyes darted to the ground.

"So, you think you are better than me?" Xun snapped, suddenly breaking his own unspoken rule. His eyes clasped onto Yu's, fire burning in his pupils. Xun was too close now, he shot his hands forward and took a handful of Yu's robe, clenching it tightly in his fist and pulling the man close.

Yu could smell the boy's breath.

"Is THAT what you think?" Xun snarled, shouting now.

"No Xun, I was just saying…"

"Hold your tongue wretch! I know your type!" Xun cut Yu off, letting go of his robes so the man slumped back into bed. "You think you are better than me? Then you can look after the castle! Lets see how well you fare!" Xun growled, rushing out of the room, knocking scrolls from the table as he left. They fell and sprawled on the floor.

"Xun, XUN! WAIT!" Yu shouted, he reached over to try to follow, but his wound re-opened, his strength failed him, and he passed out, slumping to the ground. His forequarters hit the floor, while his legs remained on the couch. So there he lay, blood seeping from his wound.

---

Zhuge Liang paced up and down Jiang Wei's tent. He was foolish.

_Not foolish, stupid_.

He mentally beat himself. How could he let Zhang He come between them, it was probably his plan all along.

Jiang Wei would come back. And when he did, he would tell him how sorry he was and beg forgiveness.

When the chattering of soldiers arose outside the tent, Liang realised a crowd was gathering.

_Jiang Wei._

He rushed outside, fighting through the sea of onlookers but when he saw no Jiang Wei, his heart sank.

Zhao Yun approached, clutching his flank.

"So, Zhang He escaped." Liang sighed.

Yun leaned on his spear, panting for breath. "He had help." Yun coughed.

Liang's eyes left their usual, unemotional state and were shot with terror.

"No!" Liang gasped.

Yun nodded, seeing how much it pained his lord.

"No… NO!" Liang Shouted, his eyes prickling with tears.

"Master Zhuge Liang…" Yun said.

Liang Quickly pulled his white fan up to his face and turned his back. No one would know. Zhuge Liang doesn't cry.

---

Zhang He stood as still as he could, watching the smoke grey creatures stalk in the undergrowth. They were very close. He could see the tactile whiskers sprouting from their eyebrows, the way their breath left hews of white in front of their long snouts, and those twisted, toothy grins…

A quiet whine of terror escaped Wei, his chalk-white brow peppered with sweat.

"Ready your trident…" He whispered.

There was no response.

He turned and looked at the boy.

"Jiang Wei, ready your weapon!" He whispered again.

Wei's expression didn't change, he didn't acknowledge He's words, or even realise he was being spoken to.

He had never seen anyone quite so afraid.

Wei was muttering now, incoherent babble involuntarily escaping him.

"Keep quiet." He whispered, attempting to get through to whatever rational part of Wei remained in his terrified state.

"Nonodon'tnonononononodontgetmenopleasedon'tnonono" Wei jabbered.

He looked back at the wolves; Wei's voice seemed to draw them closer, following the sounds of weakness to their prey. There was a whole hunting pack, about six adult males close and countless more young and females hiding just out of view.

"Wei, can you hear me? You need to be quiet, they come to your voice, they think you are food." He whispered.

"Nonodon'tnonononononodontgetmenopleasedon'tnonono" Wei jabbered.

He slowly moved over grasping Wei's pole arm with one hand and clasping the other over the boy's mouth.

Wei's eyes widened but he didn't resist.

He pulled the boy close, shielding him with his arm. Wei's breath was warm on his hand.

He twisted the trident in his hand, focusing his gaze on the beast he believed to be the alpha.

"Ok wolves, let's see if I can't take a few of you out." He muttered.

_Before you get me…_

The wolves stopped moving, the alpha taking his place at the head of the pack.

He took a step forward, keeping Wei as far behind him as possible.

_I will not let it end this way for him; he still has a chance if I can hold them off._

He twisted the trident again, lining up the point with the alpha's face.

Wei cried suddenly and He turned to see that a beta was dashing up on their flank.

He barely had time to act, pushing Wei back and ramming the blade into to attacker. The forks pierced the wolf's face and it was dead, but another took to a sprint. He stabbed again, this time skewering the beast in the flank. He spun, using the corpse as a bludgeon to fend off another attacker.

Wei cried again, grasping tightly onto Zhang He's arm.

Zhang He turned, but not in time, he tried to pull the trident free but the jaws clasped over his arm, razor sharp fangs tearing his skin and crushing his bone.

He pushed Wei further back.

Wei's warm tears dripped down over He's fingers, he forgot for a second about the pain.

_They won't get you, I'll protect you._

Just as Zhang He seemed to surrender, letting the pain numb him, the wolf biting him let go and flopped to the floor.

He looked down, seeing blood gush from the beast's eye, and an arrow lay embedded in its skull.

He was puzzled; he turned around to see Sima Yi standing in the clearing, arrow notched in his bow.

"Zhang He, Jiang Wei, get behind me!" Yi shouted, letting fly another arrow into a beta.

Zhang He nodded, pulling Wei with him and shuffling to Yi's side. The Alpha took to a sprint and leapt at He, but Yi let fly and hit the beast in the shoulder. It slumped to the ground, whimpering.

The other wolves looked at the alpha, laying in an ever radiating pool of blood, then at Sima Yi, then took flight into the forest, letting out lamenting cries.

Yi fired after them, an arrow disappearing into the darkness.

After a few minutes, the cries had completely vanished and the forest was silent again, but for Jiang Wei's heavy breaths, Zhang He's whimpers of pain and the clink of chains still hanging from He's wrists. Seeing the wolves were gone, He finally took has hand off the boy's mouth.

"Zhang He, are you alright?" Yi asked, tearing a strip of purple cloth from his robe and tying it tightly around He's wounded arm.

"I think it looks worse than it is, I'll be alright." He sighed.

Wei watched in awe as the man bound his friend's wound.

Sima Yi. Enemy. Cruel, vicious, ruthless.

But of everything, he had just saved Wei's life.

"There, that should do it." Yi said, standing back to admire his work. The ribbons around his wrists were stained with Zhang He's blood.

Wei watched the ribbons flicker in the wind, when they moved and came close, Yi's hands resting on Wei's shoulders.

"Jiang Wei, are you alright?" Yi asked, his voice full of concern. Wei looked up into the man's dark eyes, and there was no evil.

"I…. I'm fine… you… you saved me." Wei stuttered. The colour was slowly returning to his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, you'd better head off home, your master will be looking for you. Thank you for bringing Zhang He home." Yi said, turning his back and walking away. Zhang He took his position up by his master's side, walking along with him.

"Wait!" Wei called, rushing after the two.

Yi turned, one eyebrow rose slightly.

"Oh, what is it Jiang Wei?" YI asked.

_Such kindness…_

"Let me come with you!" Wei begged.

Yi looked shocked.

"You want to come with me?" Yi gasped.

"Please let me, I'll swear my allegiance to you." Wei said, rushing up to Yi and wrapping his hands around the man's waist, burying his face in Yi's robes.

Yi gasped, then laughed, putting his hand on Wei's head and running his fingers through the boy's hair. "Swear your allegiance? When faced with such an offer how can I refuse?" Yi laughed.

Wei felt the hand brush through his hair and there was that feeling again, the same one as when he was held captive at Cao Wei, when Yi was there, he felt safe, content.

"I'm home." Wei sighed.

---

Lu Xun rushed into his room, anger burning on his face.

_Curse that Zhou Yu!_

Zhou Yu didn't think he could do it, so, Yu would have to do it himself. Xun wanted to see just how well Yu would fare when Xun wasn't helping.

He heard breathing behind him and stopped his subliminal rant. Someone had followed him. He turned around but just as his guest came into view they shifted behind him, one hand covering his mouth and the other arm curling around his neck.

His eyes suddenly widened as his assailant's arm closed tightly across his throat, cutting off his airways.

He hadn't checked the room. He was so angry with Zhou Yu he had fallen right into the enemy's trap.

He kicked and flailed as hard as he could but whoever grasped him was strong, and soon he had no strength left.

Xun choked, coughing and spluttering as his vision slowly faded to black.

---

Wei clutched Yi's robe's tightly as the entered the walls of Cao Wei's castle.

"They will all stare at me." Wei muttered.

Yu laughed ruffling the boy's hair.

"Stop being so silly! They won't stare at you!" Yi laughed.

They entered through the main doors. It was dark outside now, the castle illuminated with torches and candles.

"First things first!" Yi said leading the two others up the stairs of the castle. After a short walk they reached a small room, the doorway covered by a heavy curtain.

Yi pulled back the curtain, looking in to the room.

"Zhang Liao, there is someone here to see you." Yi grinned.

"Hmm?" Liao's voice mumbled from inside the room.

Yi turned and motioned Zhang He into the room.

Wei could just see Liao through the small space between the canvas and the wall. When He entered, Liao's face lit up with joy and he began to cry.

"Zhang He! You are alright!" Liao sobbed, not caring for his tears.

"Oh Liao, you are safe!" He wept. The two flew into each others arms in a friendly embrace.

Wei watched the touching scene for a while until Sima Yi turned and started to walk down the corridor.

Wei quickly followed.

"It's late and you've had a rough day, you should sleep." Yi said, turning to look at the young boy.

Wei nodded. "Where should I sleep?" He asked.

"We don't have any spare rooms at the moment, if you don't mind sharing with me until I find you something more permanent…" Yi said.

Wei looked at his feet, embarrassed at the thought of sharing a room with another man. "I guess it'll be alright…" Wei said.

"Good boy!" Yi laughed giving Wei a friendly pat on the back.

They reached Yi's room and he ushered Wei inside, showing him to the couch.

"You can sleep here, I won't join you for a while though, I have some things I need to check out." Yi said.

"Thanks," Wei sighed, looking at the exquisite looking couch. Yi was right; he did need a good sleep. "Oh, I don't have a night robe…" Wei sighed.

Yi laughed, walking to the far side of the room and opening a wooden box. Inside lay exquisite robes of blue and purple silk.

"Here, have one of mine." Yi said, tossing the robe to the boy. He turned to take his leave but his path was checked. He turned and looked at Wei, then walked over and took Wei's hand, examining it.

"What are you doing?" Wei cried, suddenly frightened.

"You're hurt." Yi sighes, running his fingers along the straight cuts on Wei's hands.

"Its nothing." Wei said pulling his hand away, blushing.

"Its not nothing! Someone hurt you!" Yi said. He turned again and walked to the far side of the room, digging deeper into the box and pulling out bandages.

Yi walked back over and took Wei's hand, carefully wrapping the white dressings around his bloody hands.

Wei relaxed, watching Yi work.

AfterYi finished, he stood back and patted Wei's shoulder.

"There, keep those on untill morning, it should help" Yi said turning to take his leave.

Wei smiled as the man left. He had been so kind to him, despite everything.

He quickly changed; leaving his clothes neatly folded in the corner and got into bed. His head hit the pillow. It smelled nice. It was soft…

Soon he was fast asleep.

---

"Have you found him yet?" Yu asked.

The maid shook her head. "Not yet."

Yu sighed deeply. It wasn't at all like Xun to run away, something must have happened to him.

---

_And suddenly everything went black. Wei was terrified. He turned to seek comfort from his father, but he wasn't there._

_And then the sound that made Wei's heart sink deep in his chest._

_A wolf's howl._

_Wei suddenly took to a sprint, no longer caring for his safety, he just wanted to find his father and get out. But the howling got louder._

_Running in horror, he tripped, plummeting blindly into the darkness and slid along the leafy ground. _

_Wei struggled to get to his feet but when he looked up, he saw the beast in front of him. A great white wolf stood before him, bared fangs._

_But this was no normal wolf._

_As the great beast got close, Wei could see it's eyes, and they were not the eyes of a wolf._

_They were Zhuge Liang's eyes._

_The white beast stood it's ground, it's lips curling up over It's teeth, showing it's fangs._

_Wei was then suddenly aware of another sound behind him. He spun around to see a second, equally large wolf behind him. It's fur was as back as jet with fangs as white as snow._

_Those eyes._

_Sima Yi's eyes._

_The black wolf growled, walking close. Wei took a step back, forgetting for a moment about the white, but then the White lunged forward, standing between Wei and the black wolf._

_The black stalked sideways, It's gaze intently focused on it's prey. Jiang Wei._

_The white wolf stood before Wei, shielding him from the Black, and when the black jumped, the two clashed violently._

_"Run, the black wolf means to do you harm!" Qiong's voice echoed in Wei's head._

---

Wei woke up in a cold sweat. He pulled the covers tightly over his sides and shivered.

He looked over and there was Sima Yi fast asleep next to him.

_The black wolf…_

Wei kicked himself internally.

_Zhuge Liang…_

Wei started to cry, for he feared he had made a terrible mistake…

---

To be continued...

In part 2: Silver thorn


End file.
